


Silent Gasps & Impolite Pants

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Discreet Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oblivious Ellen, SPN Rare Pair Secret Santa 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Traveling across the country to visit Dean's family in Kansas, Dean and Benny were caught in a raging snowstorm. They thought that they would freeze to death until a woman named  Ellen Harvelle saved their hides, offering her living room where they could spend the night. After waking up wrapped in Benny's arms, Dean just lay there as he basked in everything he loved about mornings.Then inappropriate sex happened.





	Silent Gasps & Impolite Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marveljunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/gifts).



> This is for [HighonMarvel](https://highonmarvel.tumblr.com/), written for the Rare Pair Secret Santa 2018.

A sigh of contentment escaped Dean’s lips as he woke up to the soft bristle of Benny’s beard grazing against the back of his neck. Even with only a threadbare quilt protecting them from the hardwood flooring, Dean honestly slept well with one of Benny’s thick arms wrapped around his midsection while the other served as his improvised pillow. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable, but it's a hundred times better than the freezing camper he and Benny had been sharing.

_Beggars can’t be choosers._

They were still a hundred miles away from Lawrence, Kansas when Benny’s excuse of a truck had decided to hibernate in a middle of a road, leaving him and Benny stuck in a raging snowstorm. Thankfully though, an angel named Ellen Harvelle, who took pity on them, had rescued them from freezing to death. Hell, she didn’t even comment after she had seen them buck naked in the passenger seat, thanks to Dean’s amazing idea of sharing body heat.

Dean loved mornings like this, him waking up early just to listen to Benny sleep by his side – or behind. The soft snores drowning the silence and the warm sunlight seeping through the window was just perfect. No, waking up with Benny was what made everything so perfect.

Outside, the wispy snowfall began to fall.

“Good morning,” Dean rasped when Benny shifted a little behind him. He tried to slip free from Benny's sleepy embrace but Benny was having none of that and pulled him closer against his chest. “Looks like somebody’s already up.” With a smile slowly creeping across his face, Dean commented at the morning wood pressing on the small of his back.

“Mornin’,” Benny greeted with a kiss, the softness of his lips contrasted the prominent bulge in his sweatpants. “You sleep alright?”

Dean simply hummed in response.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, basking the warmth radiating from each other, until Dean couldn’t ignore the raging hard-on anymore. “You gonna deal with that or what?”

“I dunno.” Benny shrugged before nuzzling Dean’s neck, loving how Dean shivered in his arms. “You want me to?”

Dean considered the question for a moment, because one, they’re in someone else’s house, and two, they’re in the living room in front of the fireplace. Anyone, especially the good-hearted Ellen, could walk by and catch them naked again.

Dean was about to say that they’d better do it somewhere else when Benny started shuffling behind him, sheets rustling with his clumsy movements. “What are you doing?”

“Takin’ care of business, cher," Benny said, kissing the dumbfounded look off of Dean’s face. “Now pull your pants down a little.”

"We don't have lube," Dean said. The moment the words had escaped his mouth, he instantly regretted it and mentally roundhouse kicked himself. He could've said ‘we can't do it here, Ellen might see us’, but no, half of his coherent self wanted the thrill of being caught.

“It’s okay. I just want to feel you.”

A hot, trembling breath ghosted on Dean’s nape when Benny wedged his throbbing length between the cleft of his ass. Without any form of lubrication, his eyes rolled back at the delicious, rough drag of the underside of Benny’s cock, rubbing continuously against his hole. It felt amazing. In fact, he could come with just that, but was it good enough for Benny too?

“You want me to suck you off first, slick it with spit a little?”

“Nah,” Benny gasped. He kissed the shell of Dean’s ear and continued. “This is perfect -- you’re perfect.”

They found a rhythm of Dean pushing back while Benny ground his hips.

Behind Dean, Benny’s breathing grew ragged, punctuated by groans and grunts. His hand began to roam restlessly against Dean’s body in search for skin contact. With his right hand venturing south, Benny wrapped his wide hand around Dean’s erection, while his left found Dean’s nipple under his shirt. He kneaded Dean's chest once before tweaking the sensitive bud with his thumb and forefinger, earning a guttural moan from Dean, and he started fisting Dean in sync with his thrust.

Soon, no matter how much they had tried to be quiet, the room was filled with groans, silent grunts and sheets being dragged across the floor. “’M close,” Benny panted. He cursed in French and whispered sweet nothings into Dean’s ears as his thrusts picked up speed, faster and rougher.

“You better not spooge my last fresh pair of clothes, Benny," Dean warned in between groans while taking Benny’s pounding. Even with his impending orgasm, he was still coherent and aware that Ellen might walk in on them.

Benny answered with a husky ‘yeah’.

With one final thrust, the tight grip around Dean’s cock disappeared, and in an instant, Dean found himself being flipped on his back. Benny tossed the sheets aside, revealing Dean with his disheveled shirt and sweatpants pulled down just above his knees. Now on his back, cold air hitting his exposed heated skin, Dean watched through half-lidded eyes as Benny stroked his length with one hand while the other tugged his heavy balls.

“Fuck,” Benny gritted out through clenched teeth. His body trembled before going rigid, and soon, he shot his hot, thick load with a hoarse half-growl, painting Dean's stomach and crotch white.

Mesmerized by Benny’s orgasm, Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off at Benny’s come-slicked foreskin while the man emptied his balls. “My turn,” he finally croaked. As he shamelessly raked Benny’s heaving form above him with his lust-filled gaze, he spat on his hand before wrapping it around his cock.

Benny swatted his hand away.

“Don’t, I ain’t done yet," Benny said, eyes still fogged with arousal.

A little confused, Dean watched Benny leaned in to lick a long stripe up his come-covered skin, collecting every drop of his release in his mouth. “Fuck, that’s good.” Dean loved the brush of Benny’s beard along the wet, velvet tongue. His cock twitched when Benny’s tongue reached his cock, and he could come just like that, Benny worshipping his body.

For a long moment, all that could be heard was Dean’s moans and Benny’s pleased hums as he mouthed Dean’s balls until the wood floor upstairs creaked under someone’s weight.

_Ellen._

_Fuck._

Dean and Benny leaped in surprise and scrambled to straighten out their clothes like frisky teenagers who were about to get caught making out.

The steps got louder and louder as Ellen made her way downstairs.

Dean, who suddenly lost control of his limbs, couldn’t pull his pants up in time and was stuck with his hard cock still whipped out. Thankfully, Benny was just in time to cover them both with the discarded blanket.

“Good morning, boys.” Ellen greeted. Her brown hair, all in disarray, bounced as she walked towards the kitchen with only a counter separating it from the living room. There, she grabbed a tin can with a label that says ‘coffee’ and said. “I hope you're fine with black. We've run out of cream a week ago.”

“Black’s fine, ma’am. Thank you.” Sitting on the floor while clutching on the blanket for his dear life, Dean replied with a grateful smile. True, he was smiling, but behind his pearly whites was an impending heart attack. He couldn’t calm himself down and Benny wasn’t helping at all.

Sitting behind him, Benny was nuzzling his neck in an attempt to hide his chuckles, while his limbs were wrapped around Dean. Dean tried to pull his pants up with one hand but it was stuck under his weight. _“Want me to help you with that?”_ Benny asked under his breath.

After failing his fourth attempt, Dean nodded, defeated. _“Yeah, and fucking make it quick.”_

With that, Benny shifted and pulled Dean closer against him.

“Aw, look at that,” Ellen commented at the guys’ closeness. She put a hand on her chest and sighed. “Big guy loves his cuddles, huh? You’re Benny, right?”

"Yes, ma'am," Benny answered oh so politely.

“You kinda look like my husband in his thirties.”

“So he’s devilishly handsome too, huh?” Dean asked proudly. Ellen nodded. Underneath the blanket, Benny’s hands were playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. Unsure of what the problem was, he whispered. _“What’s taking you too long?”_

_“You haven’t had your turn yet.”_

_“So?”_

Benny answered that by closing his thick fingers around Dean’s half-hard cock, earning a yelp from Dean, and attempted to jerk it back to life. _“You want me to stop?”_

Dean swallowed, hard. The obvious answer was yes. Everything about what they’re doing was wrong and fucked up. But the thrill of doing something inappropriately kinky flipped the logical switch off his head. Plus, the way Benny wonderfully twisted his wrist had him seeing stars, taking away the argument out of him. Biting his lower lip, Dean slowly shook his head while staring at Ellen’s back. The woman was busying herself with a skillet.

With only a blanket covering their bodies, Dean hoped that it’s believable enough that he and Benny were only cuddling. He rolled his head back, resting it on top of Benny’s shoulder, and enjoyed the ride. _“Fuck.”_

 _“Yeah, that’s it.”_ Benny encouraged.

Unaware of what the guys were doing, Ellen opened her fridge and asked. “How do you boys want your eggs?”

Dean didn’t answer. He couldn’t trust his voice anyway now that his orgasm began to build. Benny’s hand was warm and tight and perfect around him, and all he could do was to carefully thrust into Benny’s fist without making both of them look suspicious. Soon, Benny's hand lost its rhythm as he stroked Dean’s entire length from base to tip.

_“You coming, sweetheart?”_

Dean bit back a moan and answer that by turning his head to capture Benny’s lips with his into a feverish kiss, not caring of what Ellen would say. After a few tugs, Dean’s mouth dropped, welcoming Benny’s tongue inside, as he came trembling into Benny’s fingers. Minus an oblivious Ellen, cooking breakfast in the kitchen, everything was just perfect and good.

Benny steadied him as his body slackened.

Dean took a moment to remember how to breathe properly while Benny was peppering his neck with feather-light kisses. _“That was awesome.”_ Benny agreed with a hum and another kiss. Out on the corner of his eyes, the front door swung open.

Standing outside, a gruff, old man with a tattered hat made an appearance.

“Who the hell are you two _idjits_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
